Je vais te trouver un père
by sooz06neji
Summary: Ino se retrouv enceinte, le père va se marier avec une autre...Elle fais une promesse : trouver un père pour son bébé.
1. Chapter 1

**voilà encore une de mes fics Naruto, cette fois elle va être centrée sur Ino.**

**Allez bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews que je puisse savoir si ça vous à plu !**

**Chapitre 1 : "**_**Je vais me marier"**_

Ino et Chouji attendaient patiemment leur co-équipier au restaurant de ramens, c'était bien la première fois que Shikamaru était en retard...

- Mais c'est pas vrai qu'est ce qu'il fou ?! Ragea Ino en perdant patience. Il s'est paumé en allant aux chiottes ou quoi ?!

- Reste calme il ne va plus tarder maintenant, soupira Chouji.

- Mais tu m'as dit la même chose il y a plus d'un quart d'heure ! Cria la kunoichi. Tant pis ! Je vais le chercher !

- Mais Ino, ça se trouve il à un empechement de dernière minute, tenta Chouji.

- Que les choses soient claires Chou, c'est lui qui nous à donné rendez vous ici ! Alors il n'avait qu'à annuler !

Alors que la jeune femme prenait sa veste et son sac elle fut rattrapée par la taille, par une main masculine :

- Désolée du retard, je ne me suis pas reveillé, s'éxcusa Shikamaru en la forçant à se rassoir.

- Tu es tout excusé, sourit Chouji.

- J'excuse plus ! Bouda Ino avec un sourire mal dissimulé.

Comment lui en vouloir ? Ils se connnaissaient depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. Six ans qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses pour se faire la tête à cause de ça.

Shikamaru sourit en regardant la fausse bouderie de Ino, il aimait la Ino actuelle, il la préférait à la peste qu'elle avait été au début.

- Alors que voulez tu nous annoncer ? demanda Chouji en posant la carte du restaurant.

- Je vais me marier avec Temari, déclara Shikamaru.

Ino qui était en train de boire recracha le contenu de son eau et regarda le Nara, les yeux grands ouverts, Chouji regarda sa co-équipière avec méfiance, il savait pour elle.

- Ba quoi ? demanda Shikamaru sous les regards de ses amis.

- Félicitations ! s'exclama Ino, un peu trop enthousiaste au gout de Chouji qui trouvait que ça sonnait trop faux.

- C'est comme elle dit, sourit Chouji, mais c'est vrai que ça surprend...Toi te marrier avec Temari...

- Ca fait quand même deux ans qu'on sort ensemble, remarqua Shiakamaru.

- Justement, deux ans c'est bien mais vous ne vous voyiez qu'une fois par mois...de plus t'es pas un peu jeune, déclara Ino peut sûre d'elle.

- Je peux comprendre vos doutes mais je suis suffisament grand pour savoir ce que je fais, sourit Shikamaru. Elle va nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

En effet la kunoichi du sable arriva moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle embrassa Shikamaru avec avidité et lança un bref bonjour aux deux autres avant de s'assoir près de son fiancé. Chouji se sentait mal à l'aise pour Ino, le fait de voir ces deux la se bécoter devant elle lui faisait mal. Il tenait beaucoup à Ino, elle était sa meilleure amie après tout. La blonde mangeait bien plus que la normale, presqu'autant que son co-équipier, la peine il fallait la battre à coup de fourchette avait elle murmuré à Chouji. Shikamaru ne sembla rien remarquer jusqu'à ce que Ino commande un quatrième bol de ramen :

- Euhh...tu vas être malade, dit il. Elle ne répondit pas concentrée dans son troizième bol. Mais c'est bien que tu te decide à prendre un peu de poid, admit le Nara.

- Fi tu lfi, parvint à dire Ino, la bouche pleine.

- Avale avant de parler ! Ordonna temari.

Ino pointa ses baguettes sur elle, avala puis d'une voix neutre déclara :

- C'est lui que t'épouse pas moi, alors je mange comme je veux. Oh chouette ! l'équipe 7 ! Venez là !

- salut tout le monde ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Comment ça va ? Contina Sakura.

- Salut beaux yeux, sourit Sai à Ino.

- Shika vient de nous annoncer une nouvelle epoustoufflante ! Annonça gaiement Ino. Allez Shika dis le leur !

- Temari et moi allons nous marier, déclara le Nara.

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent Sakura et Naruto.

- Et ? Interrogea Sai.

Sakura jeta un coup d'oeuil à sa meilleure amie qui souriait, ça sonnait beaucoup trop faux au gout de l'élève de Tsunade, depuis quand Ino rennonçait elle aussi facilement ? Et, depuis quand mettait ses sentiments à l'écart de cette façon ?!

- Félicitations, déclara Naruto. C'est bien pour vous de vous marier.

- C'est vrai, accorda Sakura.

- Shika...je peut te parler ? Demanda temari en le trainant hors du restaurant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tes amis font tous une drôle de tête, et je ne parle pas que de la comédie de Ino !

- Ca les surprend un peu c'est tout, sourit Shikamaru. Et tu ne connais pas Ino, elle est certainement très heureuse pour nous, c'est juste qu'elle s'inquiéte facilement.

- Tu les connais mieu que moi après tout, soupira la fiancée. Mais quand même elle m'a jeté un sale regard Ino !

- Elle est surement réglée, déclara Shikamaru avant de trainer Temari pour rejoindre les autres. Ino et Sakura n'étaient plus là.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient dans la chambre de Ino, la blonde souriait toujours en servant à boire à sa meilleure amie :

- Ino... Depuis quand arretes tu de te battre ? demanda sakura.

- Pardon ?

- Shikamaru... tu l'aime, plus que tu as aimé Sasuke, déclara Sakura.

- A croire que je ne tombe amoureuse que des types qui aiment avoir mal, plaisenta Ino.

- Je ne blague pas, soupira Sakura. Tu compte faire quoi ? Parce que même Naruto voit que t'es mal.

- je compte le laisser vivre heureux avec celle qu'il aime, annonça Ino en baisant doucement les yeux. Même si ça me fait mal au moins lui il est heureux...

- C'est pas la Ino que je connais ! Bas toi ! Où est la battante de Konoha ? celle qui ne se laisse faire par personne et surtout pas par une pouff venue du desert ?!

- Je ne veux pas faire casser leur couple, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il l'aime alors je ne veux pas les briser.

- Et toi alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Interogea Sakura.

Ino resta silencieuse avant de pleurer, la kunoichi aux cheveux roses la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler mais les pleurs de la blonde ne se calmèrent pas, au contraire.

- Je suis la seule à pouvoir le rendre heureux ! Cria finalement Ino.

Au bas de le maison passait Temari qui s'arreta et alla espionner la conversation.

- Oui, nous savons tous que tu serai bien meilleure épouse, soupira Sakura.

- Mais il ne m'aime pas !

- Bien sur que si ! C'est lui qui voulais sortir avec toi au risque de lacher Temari, tu avait refusé car tu n'était pas sure de toi !

- Sakura...je suis...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voila le deuxième chapitre ! Alors quel est le secret de Ino ? Comment vont réagir les autres ? lisez et vous verrez !**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Sakura, qu'est ce que vais faire ??**_

- Je suis enceinte, pleura Ino.

- De...Shikamaru ? S'étonna la rose.

Ino aquiesça en silence avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle.

- Il le sais ?

La blonde pleura encore plus :

- J'ai été tellement bête !

Derrière la fenêtre Temari vacilla légèrement complétement choquée par la nouvelle, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas laisser Shikamaru aller auprès de Ino, pas question que cette fille lui vol son bonheur. En même temps...Ino portait l'enfant de Shikamaru alors qu'elle était avec lui depuis longtemps... La kunoichi du sable reprit la route, déambulant dans les rues comme un fantôme.

Chouji croisa Sakura et lui demanda des nouvelles de Ino, la rose soupira :

- Tu crois qu'elle va faire quoi pour le bébé ? Demanda t-il.

- Il est clair qu'elle va le garder, sourit Sakura. La question est : comment va t-elle s'en occuper seule ?

- Je vais aller la voir, annonça Chouji. Je vais en parler avec elle.

Sur le chemain Chouji pensa à milles solutions pour sa meilleure amie, si elle élevait un enfant seule les gens allaient la voir comme une putain, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulais vraiment qu'elle ait mauvaise réputation. Avant d'arriver chez Ino il rebroussa chemain et croisa Shino :

- Il parait que Ino est enceinte de Shikamaru, s'enquit l'Aburame avec discression.

- Comment ?

- Je t'ai entendu en parler à Sakura tout à l'heure... Comment va t-elle ?

- Depuis quand Ino t'interesse ? Interrogea Chouji.

- Depuis longtemps...

Ino se regardait dans le mirroir, elle avait cessé de pleurer :

- Je vais tacher de rester zen, sourit la jeune femme. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te trouver un papa...Jamais on ne pensera que tu es le fils de Shikamaru. Même si tu fini par contrôler les ombres on trouvera une fausse origine commune entre les Yamanaka et les Nara, je ne te laisserai pas mon bébé.

Ino regarda son ventre tout en le caressant :

-Oui, pour l'instant tu n'est qu'un fétus alors tu ne dois pas tout comprendre, mais ne t'en fais pas, maman est là.

Temari arriva chez Shikamaru, chez elle, elle était au bord des larmes. Elle trouva son futur époux affalé dans le fauteuil.

- Tu as couché avec Ino ? Interrogea t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Oui, je n'en suis pas fier...

- Elle est enceinte de toi ! Cria la kunoichi.

Shikamaru équarquilla les yeux, il avait soudain conscience de son acte, comment faire ? Si Ino était enceinte il devait l'épouser mais c'est à Temari qu'il avait ouvert son coeur.

- Tu niras les faits, déclara Temari. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il s'agit de ton môme !

Shikamaru resta muet et immobile, il ne savait plus...Après tout c'était son enfant qu'attendait Ino, mais Temari était sa fiancée... Il aquiesça et sourit à sa future épouse, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Il choisissait Temari à son enfant, il ne s'en sentit pas fier mais il ne reviendrai pas sur sa parole.

- Ce soir tu dors dans le fauteuil, je envie d'être un peu seule, annonça la jeune femme.

- Très bien.

On sonna à la porte de sa maison tard le soir et Ino, armée d'un kunai alla ouvrir :

- Shino ? S'étonna t-elle. Que fais tu ici ?

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui, vas-y, sourit la kunoichi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non merci...Ino, si je suis là c'est pour une raision bien préscise, commença l'Aburame.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Je sais que tu es enceinte de Shikamaru, j'ai entendu une discussion. Ne t'en fais pas...Je suis venu te proposer quelque chose.

Ino resta silencieuse voulant savoir ce que Shino avait à lui dire.

- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, déclara le maître des insectes. Et je peux être un bon père pour le tiens. Je ne te force à rien...

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi élever mon enfant ?

- Ino, tu accepte ma proposition ou pas ? Demanda Shino.

La future mère réfléchit à la situation, Shino était un de ses amis proches et elle avait confiance en lui il était de plus issu d'un grand clan de ninjas...Il avait un tempérament exemplaire...Oui, Shino ferai surement un bon père de famille mais elle hésitait encore...

- Je peux te laisser un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, proposa l'homme. Sache que je serais un bon père et un bon mari, je ne te forcerai à rien.

- Et si l'enfant à le don des Nara ?

- Nous trouverons une solution en temps venus... Il y a toujours moyen de concentrer l'enfant sur les dons qu'il tiendra de sa mère. Ou encore...

- Quoi ?

- Vois-tu le pouvoir des Aburame à lieu car nous inscérons ce pouvoir aux enfants quand ils ne sont pas encore venus au monde...

- Oui mais je suis une Yamanaka...

- Ma mère n'était même pas une ninja, expliqua Shino. Pourtant regarde moi, je contrôle les insectes.

La blonde sourit, voila ce qu'il fallait à son enfant ! Un homme qui assumait tout ! Un père qui ferai tout pour lui ! Ino caressa à nouveau son ventre :

- De combien es-tu enceinte ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, environ sept semaines, réfléchit la kunoichi.

- On se mari dans un mois environ, déclara Shino. Quand tu en sera à cinq mois on accomplira le rituel.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et voilà le chapitre 3 !! Les rev' sont toujours les bienvenues ! Vous vous attendiez à Shino ??**_

_**Chapitre 3 : "Viens vivre avec moi".**_

Voilà où Ino se retrouvait, dans la vie de Shino, elle lui en était reconnaissante, peu d'hommes voir aucun n'aurait réagit de cette façon. Une femme enceinte d'un homme avec qui elle ne va pas se marier était considérée comme une véritable putain, d'autant plus si cette femme était un ninja. La future mère était couchée confortablement dans son lit tandis que Shino occupait le canapé du salon, il avait insisté pour passer la nuit auprès de sa future épouse pour que l'on croit qu'il était vraiment le père du futur bébé. L'aburame retira ses lunettes et son manteau avant de se glisser sous les couvertures que lui avait descendu Ino. Il sourit, oui il avait trouvé une femme avec qui il aurait un enfant, bien que cet enfant ne soit pas biologiquement le sien il s'en fichait, il lui donnerait la meilleure éducation possible et il aiderait Ino du mieux possible car il devait se l'avouer, il était depuis l'enfance sous le charme de la Yamanaka. La seule mission qu'il avait fait en sa compagnie il y avait plusieurs années avait été un rêve éveillé pour lui. Et là, ils allaient se marier. Ainsi Shino s'endormait paisiblement en pensant qu'il avait sauvé l'honneur de Ino et de son enfant.

En plein milieu de la nuit Shino entendit les escaliers craquer, il ouvrit les yeux mais resta allongé ne voulant pas effrayer Ino, elle se dirigea vers lui, il ferma les yeux automatiquement. Elle remonta la couverture sur lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux :

- Merci pour tout Shino, murmura t-elle.

Et elle repartit ne sachant pas que Shino repassait une main dans ses cheveux comme pour réaliser qu'elle venait de le toucher. Elle ne redescendit qu'au petit matin et l'Aburame était déjà levé, ainsi elle se posta devant lui :

- Je veux voir tes yeux ! Ordonna t-elle. En tant que future épouse je veux les voirs.

Shino retira donc ses lunettes de soleil afin de montrer ses pupilles entièrement noires, pas un seul reflet, juste du noir. Ino équarquilla les yeux, des yeux si bleus.

- Je ne les retirerai plus, annonça l'homme.

- Moi j'aime beaucoup, sourit la jeune femme. La lumière te fais mal ?

- Assez oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai constament des lunettes de soleil.

- Si je ferme les rideaux, tu pourra supporter ?

L'Aburame aquiesça faiblement. Une fois que la jeune femme eut accompli sa tâche il enleva de nouveau ses lunettes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle réagirait comme ça, il avait toujours redouté le jour où quelqu'un verrait ses yeux...Il se sentit stupide devant sa peur, si la plus belle femme de konoha ne le regettait pas personne ne le ferai. Ino s'approcha de son visage et le tint dans ses mains :

- Tu es vraiment très beau, plus que lorsque tu es tout camouflé, lui dit elle en souriant. Que veux tu déjeuner ?

- En général le matin je mange des boules de riz, annonça Shino.

- Moi du riz au flan ! s'exclama Ino. Je te prépare ça !

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda Shino.

- Oui, j'ai une mission, je dois escorter une personne importante.

- Tu n'y va pas, Nous allons te faire passer une visite médicale tu ne fera plus de missions, annonça Shino. De plus nous devons t'acheter des vêtements où tu sera plus à l'aise quand ton ventre sera rond.

- J'apprécit que tu ne dise pas "gros", sourit la jeune femme. Où va ton vivre ?

- Par tradition les Aburame vivent au même endroit mais nous pouvons rester ici, ça ne posera pas de problème.

- Shino...

- Hm ?

- Je pourrait travailler au magazin avec ma mère ?

Shino sourit devant l'air de petite fille d'Ino.

- Pour le moment oui, pour la suite tu devra faire moins d'efforts, tu pourra rester au comptoir, ça pas de problème.

- Dis moi Shino...Tu penses qu'on va y arriver ? A éléver cet enfant ?

- Pourquoi ? Il à un père et une mère non ? Fit remarquer l'homme.

- Mais... Si il ne te ressemble pas ? Si il ressemble à Shikamaru ? Paniqua Ino.

Shino ne répondit pas, oui, il considérait déjà cet enfant comme le sien mais il devait se l'avouer...l'enfant ne lui ressemblerai pas... Mais il ressemblerai à Ino et il serait forcément magnifique.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien, sourit l'Aburame. Je te le promet Ino.

La future mère sourit faiblement avant de baisser la tête d'un air de tristesse incroyable qui toucha l'homme au plus profond de lui même.

- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda t-il.

- J'ai peur... D'être une mauvaise mère, pleura la Yamanaka.

Shino ne sut quoi faire et fit tomber toutes les barrières en prenant sa future femme dans ses bras, il caressa ses longs cheveux blonds tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur le torse du ninja, se sentant rassurée, elle comprit que même si il n'était pas le père biologique de l'enfant à naître, il serait certainement le meilleur des pères.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le chapitre 4 est enfin arrivé !! Alors ? Comment va réagir leur entourage ? Que fera Shikamaru ? Que fera Temari ? Que pensera Naruto (il penses lui ??lol) La suite tout de suite !!**

**Chapitre 4 :" Je suis vraiment énorme ?"**

Shino et sa future femme se rendirent tranquillement à l'hopital pour l'analyse médicale qui révèlera si Ino était bel et bien enceinte. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Sakura qui vint immédiatement à leur rencontre :

- Comment allez vous ? Demanda t-elle pleine d'enthousiasme.

- Bien, sourit Ino. Nous allons à l'hopital.

- Et bien ! Bon courage ! Je suppose que tu n'ira plus en mission avant un moment, sourit la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, fit remarquer Shino aussi froidemant qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Deux minutes ! Shino part en fin d'après midi, tu voudrai dinner avec moi ce soir Sakura ?

- Bien sûr ! On a apparement beaucoup de choses à se raconter ! Sourit Sakura.

- A ce soir alors ! S'exclama joyeusement Ino.

Le jeune "couple" repartit tranquillement dans le silence, Shino se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient vraiement différents et qu'il devrait souvent suporter les amis de la Yamanaka, il savait qu'il s'en sortirait même s'il n'était pas très sociable.

- Vous vous entendez mieu qu'avant, dit-il.

- Oui, c'est bien mieu depuis que Sasuke est partit.

- Tu penses encore à lui ?

- Non, mais c'est pas gagné pour Sakura, elle veut qu'il rentre au village... Elle l'aime énormément.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre...C'est un déserteur !

- Oui, mais l'amour est aveugle.

Shikamaru était au restaurant avec Chouji, le silence était pesant.

- Tu sais...Ca ne va pas fort avec Temari, soupira Shikamaru.

- On se demande bien pourquoi, remarqua Chouji. Tu lui à fait un enfant dans le dos.

- Je sais...Je m'en veux de ne pas assumer...

- Réfléchit Shikamru, c'est ton enfant et Ino ton grand amour alors...

- Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça à temari...

Choji sentit la colère le gagner d'un coup, comment pouvait on avoir 200 de Q.I et ne pas comprendre !?

- Et Ino ?? T'as le droit de lui faire ça ?!

Et c'est ainsi que Choji s'en alla complétement furieux. Il s'était descidé à renter chez lui lorsqu'il croisa Ino en compagnie de Shino Aburame.

- Hello Choji ! S'exclama la blonde. Comment vas ?

L'Akimichi se rendit alors compte que son amie souriait et tenait le bras de Shino il lui demanda comment elle allait.

- Il me reste sept mois et deux semaines à attendre avant que mon enfant ne vienne au monde ! S'exclama Ino. Je suis si heureuse !

Tout à coup la colère de Choji disparut, voir Ino aussi rayonnante de bonheur lui faisait du bien et il remarqua que Shino souriait légérement lui aussi.

- Nous devons aller annoncer cette nouvelle à nos familles, annonça Shino. Vous vous verrez plus tard.

Ino s'accrocha au bras de Shino tandis qu'ils approchaient de la demeure du clan Aburame. Elle était si nerveuse qu'elle en tremblait malgrès elle.

- Tout va bien se passer, tenta de la rassurer Shino.

- Quand même ! Je rencontre tes parents pour la première fois pour leur dire que je suis enceinte !

- Rassures toi Ino.

Ils entrèrent dans l'une des nombreuses maisons du domaines :

- Père, mère, je suis rentré, déclara Shino sans même élever la voix.

- Où était tu fils ?! S'exclama une voix masculine. Le père de Shino les rejoignit dans le hall. C'est bon j'ai compris, ajouta-t-il.

- Compris quoi ? demanda Shino.

- Tu étais chez cette fille.

- Mon chéri ! S'exclama une femme en arrivant. Nous nous sommes inquiétés !

Ino réprima son rire devant le riddicule de la situation, à vingt-ans Shino devait aparement prévenir ses parents de tout ces faits et gestes.

- Mais c'est la petite Yamanaka ! S'exclama Madame Aburame. Comment vont tes parents ?

- En parlant de parents, intervint Shino.

- Qu'y a t-il poussin ?

Ino pouffa de rire tandis que Shino serrait les poings. Le père de Shino les toisa avec grande attention :

- Ne me dis pas que tu as engrossé cette fille ?! Cria le patriarche.

Ino tira une tête de trois kilomètres :

- "Engrossée"... Je suis déjà si énorme ?

- Je ne l'ai pas "engrossée" ! S'exclama Shino. Je l'ai mise enceinte !

- Mais vous n'êtes pas mariés ! S'offensa madame Aburame.

- Je suis énorme, pleura Ino, je suis énorme !!

- Mais non Ino, soupira Shino. Nous voulons nous marrier.

- La belle affaire ! Tu nous la présente seulement maintenant pour nous dire que tu l'a engrossée et que vous voulez vous marier ! Hurla le père de Shino.

- Arrêtes de hurler chéri, tenta de calmer madame Aburame. Nous devrions nous réjouir.

- Tu trouves ça normal toi ?!

- Bien sûr, elle est enceinte et ils vont se marier ! Quoi de plus normal ? Pourquoi pleures tu Ino ?

- Je suis énorrrrrrrrrmeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh !!

- Mais non voyons, la consola sa future belle mère.

- On se marira quoi que vous disiez, annonça Shino. Viens Ino.

Shino prit sa future femme par la main et l'aida à s'assoir sur le canapé :

- Arrêtes de pleurer, soupira-t-il tu n'es pas grosse, tu es très belle Ino.

- Tu trouves ?

- Bien sûr, aquiesça Shino avec un léger sourire.

- Mariez vous, céda le père de Shino. Mais je te préviens, Shino, maintenant que tu es un homme tu prends tes responsabilités !

- Maintenant que la question est réglée, sourit la maitresse de maison, qui veux de thé ?

- Non merci maman, nous devons allez voir les parents de Ino maintenant.

- La prochaine fois alors ?

- Promis.

Ino et son futur époux marchaient dans les rues de Konoha pour se rendre à la boutique de madame Yamanaka. Ino ne se remettait pas de la remarque de son futur beau père, si Shino n'était pas là elle aurait à supporter ces remarques à travers tout le village.

- Shino, dit Ino, on peut passer par le marché ? J'ai faim.

- Si tu veux...Je sui désolé pour l'attitude de mon père.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu en fais déjà assez pour moi...pour nous.

Sur le marché le portefeuille de Shino criait "au secours" tandis que la future maman acheteait de quoi se ravitailler et s'habiller pour le moment où elle n'entrerait plus dans ses vêtements. Sur un stand elle dénicha des vêtements pour bébés, elle prit un body blanc et le posa sur son ventre encore plat :

- Tu en penses quoi Shino ? Demanda-t-elle avec des éteincelles pleins les yeux.

- Que tu aura du mal à rentrer dedans, rit le jeune homme.

- Idiot, sourit-elle. Allez qu'en penses tu ?

- Qu'on à encore le temps pour ça, déclara-t-il. Mais prends le si tu y tiens.

- Merci.

Sur le chemin de la boutique ils croisèrent Temari et Shikamaru :

- Bonjour Ino, s'enquit le Nara. Comment vas tu ?

- On ne peut mieu, sourit Ino. Et ton mariage ? Ca avance ?

- Ca te regarde ? demanda Temari.

- Ca t'arrive d'être aimable ? Demanda Ino.

- Vous êtes chiantes là, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

- Qui à foutu la merde en premier ? Demanda Ino avec rage.

- On va être en retard, intervint Shino, de plus... c'est moi qui porte tout.

- C'est quoi tout ce bazard ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Tu veux que je fasse un inventaire ? Demanda Shino. Et bien... Il y a à manger, des CD, des armes et des vêtements pour femmes enceintes et pour nourissons.

Shikamaru savait que Shino ne parlait jamais pour rien, dans le cas présent il voulait le culpabiliser... Et il avait réussit. Le manipulateur d'ombres fixa Ino et ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle ne portait pas son habituelle tenue de ninja mais une robes aux couleurs vives, ses yeux se posèrent sur le ventre de la Yamanaka, là où grandissait un foetus...Qui était là par sa faute. Encore une fois il se dit qu'il devrait assumer mais quand il regarda Temari il se résolu.

- On y va Shino ? Demanda la Yamanaka.

- Oui, au fait Shikamaru... Mes félicitations.

Les futurs époux arrivèrent à la boutique, c'est à dire chez les parents de Ino qui étaient sur la terasse pour savourer un thé.

- Poses tout là, dit la jeune femme à Shino. Coucou ! S'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de ses parents.

- Ma chérie ! Comment vas tu ? Demanda son père.

- Très bien, je suis venue avec Shino, nous devons vous parler.

- Tu ne veux pas boire avant ? Demanda sa mère.

Shino n'en revenait pas de la ressemblence entre Ino et son père, les mêmes cheveux blonds, le même sourire, la seule chose qu'Ino semblait tenir de sa mère était ses yeux.

- Oui et des gâtaux s'il te plaît. Tu veux quelque chose Shino ?

L'Aburame se contenta d'aquiesçer.

Une fois que madame Yamanaka revint avec deux verres et un plats de biscuits Ino s'éclaircit la gorge mais Shino lui prit la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il parlerait.

- Si nous sommes venus c'est pour vous demander vôtre accord... Nous souhaitons nous marier au plus vite.

- QUOI !! Hurla Inoshi.

- Pourquoi brailles-tu comme ça ? Demanda madame Yamanaka.

Shino s'était trompé : Ino tenait apparement son caractère de sa mère.

- Mais... Mais...

- Il n'y a pas que ça papa, annonça Ino, je suis enceinte.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ??

- Cesses de hurler ! Ino est majeure et à son âge nous étions déjà mariés !

- Mais c'est pas pareil ! Se défendit Inoshi.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Ino.

- Parce que tu es sa petite fille, déclara Shino. C'est normal que ton père s'inquiète pour toi.

- Finalement il est très bien ce garçon ! S'exclama Inoshi. Chérie vas chercher le champagne !!

- ... Je ne comprends plus rien moi, soupira Ino.

- Ca fait dix neuf ans que je ne comprend rien, lui dit sa mère. C'est quoi tout ces sacs ?

- Ino avait faim, annonça Shino, et puis elle a vu des stands de vêtements...

Inoshi rit à l'air désespéré de son futur beau fils et lui donna une tape dans le dos.


End file.
